1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-session disk reproducing method, more particularly, to a method of selectively reproducing a desired type of data sections from a multi-session disk in which various types of data have been recorded on sessions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Compact Disk, generically called ‘CD’, contains high-quality digital audio data on it. Besides a read-only CD, a writable disk such as a CD-R and a CD-RW has been developed lately. Because a user can write digital audio data onto a writable disk freely, the writable disk is being widely used at present.
In addition, because a user can edit data written onto the CD-R or CD-RW at his or her pleasure, data of different attributes, e.g., audio, video, and text data may be written all together on a single writable disk. If the attribute of data to be written newly is different from that of data having been written, the data is written not on previous session but on a new session.
Therefore, there may be several sessions in a CD-R or CD-RW where each session groups data of same attribute. A CD-R or a CD-RW having such multi sessions is called ‘multi-session disk’.
However, when a multi-session disk having data of different attributes is inserted in a disk device, the disk device identifies disk type only or checks the data attribute of the first session only. As a result, a user can not know all attributes of data written on an inserted multi-session disk with ease, and it is tedious to have data of desired attribute selected and reproduced if the data of desired attribute has been written after the first session. Moreover, if several sessions contain data of desired attribute it is very inconvenient to have entire data of desired attribute reproduced.